


Posie Carnation as a flower ruler

by posiethehybird



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiethehybird/pseuds/posiethehybird
Summary: This is my oc as a replacement for Cagney. Also have a nice christmas 2019!





	Posie Carnation as a flower ruler

The inkwell's forest took up 80% of inkwell isle. It has 4 sections, the first section is the garden, the second section is the woods, the third section is flowers maze, the fourth section is trees. 

However since April 12, Cagney decided to give Posie a new job. Become the new ruler of the whole forest since she has the three forms. The Adorable Phrase, The Second Phrase, The Final Phrase just like her dad Cagney. 

Posie was excited since she had everything that a ruler needs. A ruler of the forest needs the 3 phrases, extremely tall, strong, and can kick ass. 

Posie has to watch 2,345 flowers and 100+ more plants. 

She was 10'3 in her first phrase as she had makeup and weighed about 298 pounds.


End file.
